Sonja (FD)
Sonja (ソニア Sonia) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Sonja lives on the Animal Shop with her mother, Tracy and her brother, Alex. She is a reserved and kind-hearted girl. Although being a college student, she finds studying boring and wants to see the world. The rival for Sonja's affection is Erik, a college friend of hers. Both Erik and Sonja share a passion for studying, and they both have elegant demeanor. If Erik and Sonja end up getting married, they will move away from Sylph Town to continue their college days and only come back to visit in Summer. 'Gifts' 'Love Events' 1-Heart Event *Walk from House Area to Caramel Fields *8:00 to 12:00 *Friday *Sunny weather *Sonja has 10,000 HP or more The player suddenly meet Sonja near in Caramel Fields. Apparently she was looking for medicinal herbs in the area. She will keep talking about herbs and how she looks for it. Sonja will then apologise but you retaliated its okay and is interested. She will then talk more about herbs, specifically Rosemary and ultimately apologises again to her rumble. Choice 1: I want to try your cooking one day. (+2000 HP) It will become happy and would love to cook. You will blush momentarily but Sonja will confuse it with fever. Choice 2: You talk too much. (-1000 HP) Sonja doesn't think herself as a much talking person. She asks the player to leave. 3-Heart Event *Tracy's Animals *18:00 to 21:00 *Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, Rainy, or Snowy weather *Sonja has 30,000 HP or more *Alex has 5000 HP (0.5 Hearts) or more *You already seen Sonja's 1-Heart Event Alex and Sonja are in Sonja's room arguing. Alex asks if you would help settle their disagreement and begins to explain. Sonja does the delivery work for Animal Shop, but lately she's been wanting to help directly with the management of the business. Alex' argument is that Sonja makes too many mistakes with money, won't sell her favorite birds, and forgets to feed them. Sonja thinks that if she works really hard at it, she can do just fine. Choice 1: If you try, it'll work out. (+2000 HP) Alex feels the opposite is true. Alex tells him that she'll start working hard tomorrow and Sonja thinks their mom is going to get mad at him for allowing it. Choice 2: It's no good... (-2000 HP) Sonja was really excited about it, but she then calls the player "mean". 4-Heart Event *Gelato Apartment *8:00 to 12:00 *Sunday *Sunny or Rainy weather *Sonja has 40,000 HP or more *Rita has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) or more *You already seen Sonja's 3-Heart Event Rita notices that you're hungry when visit the kitchen. As she gets ready to make something to eat, Sonja enters the kitchen. Rita had made her some snacks, and she is here to learn how to make them herself. Rita gets the idea to have Sonja make the snacks and you can eat them, since you're hungry after all. Sonja's skills at cooking don't seem to be very good. Sonja apologises and figures you can't eat something like this. Choice 1: I'll eat with pleasure! (+5000 HP) You'll consume the burnt snacks anyway. Rita and Sonja are both impressed. Choice 2: I can't eat it. (-4000 HP) Rita can't believe the player says that. She feels disappointed. 'Marriage and Children' Apart from having 6 Hearts (60,000 HP), buying the Flower Jewel from Accessory Store, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, Year 2 or later, the player must befriend both Tracy and Alex to 3 Hearts (30,000 HP) before Sonja will accept your proposal. The wedding will take place at the ballroom inside Town Hall one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Juan will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening. The children you get from marrying Sonja will have dark brown hair and black eyes. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has pigtails. 'Romance Events' Your rival if you want to marry Sonja will be Erik. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Leno in game. You must trigger all of the romance events between the two of them to get married. If the person's heart point is less or more than a romance event heart point then the romance event will not occur. Playing as male, you must befriend Erik to see these events. If you're female, you'll need to befriend Sonja. NOTE: If the Player raise their symbol level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between Erik and Sonja, but they have Jan at 60,000 DP (6 FS). Sonja likes the player more than Erik, therefore the player will not be able to see that event. Romance Event #1 *Tracy's Animals *11:00 to 13:00 *Summer (Not Thursday) *Sunny weather *Erik (Boy Player) or Sonja (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) *Alex has 5000 HP (0.5 Heart) or less Erik asks if Sonja is a nice girl to which Alex responds that's right and you should leave her alone. Sonja then walks out and asks why Alex is shouting then greets Erik, inviting him inside. Erik responds by saying Alex doesn't want him too, Sonja asks Erik if that's true and he tells her she should listen to her brother. Sonja says she hates Alex and invites Erik in again, Erik says no that he was only dropping by to say hello, Sonja says bye to Erik and goes back inside. Romance Event #2 *Walk from M. Pathway to Town Hall Area *9:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week (Summer season) *Sunny weather *Erik (Boy Player) or Sonja (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Hearts) Erik asks if Sonja intends to stay in the village forever, Sonja says no way she intends to leave sometime. Erik then says life isn't so easy are you sure your serious about leaving, Sonja gets angry and says she is serious she just worries about her mom and Alex. Erik then says if that's how Sonja thinks then she not serious at all it's just talk, Sonja says again that she's serious and could leave anytime then walks away. Romance Event #3 *Walk from M. Pathway to Town Hall Area *9:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week (Summer season) *Sunny weather *Erik (Boy Player) or Sonja (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Hearts) Erik apologises to Sonja for their previous conversation, Popuri accepts. Kai then says what he said wasn't true about her never leaving the village but that she should stay in the town with Alex and their mom. Popuri asks why he would say that, Erik responds by says she seems happy in the town why would she want to leave and apologies again. Sonja then says she doesn't want to study abroad because she finds studying boring. But because she wants to be with Erik, and Erik leaves at the end of summer but say that Sonja should stay. Sonja starts to walk away but then Erik calls her to wait but she excuses herself and walks away. Romance Event #4 *Tracy's Animals *11:00 to 14:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Erik (Boy Player) or Sonja (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Hearts) *Alex has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) or less *Tracy has 5000 HP (0.5 Heart) or less Erik and Sonja will announce that they are leaving Sylph Town together for college! Alex disagrees (naturally), and starts to blame Erik for planting this idea in his sister's head. Tracy diffuses the argument, and gives Sonja her permission. Tracy's only request is that Erik keeps Sonja happy forever. 'Romance Marriage' One week after 4-Romance Event, Erik and Sonja will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Erik and Sonja asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Ballroom inside City Hall to see Erik and Sonja's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Romance Child Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Villa and go inside Erik's room upstairs. When the player enters Erik's bedroom it looks like Sonja feels unwell. Erik and Sonja as well as the player will be automatically transported to Macaron Clinic. Dr. Heath will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. Finally they have a healthy baby boy named Leno. Leno will only appear in game if Erik and Sonja already got married. After their son born, the two will not leave for college and stay year-round. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only characters